


‘How about this’

by WeirdV



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, So he makes a deal, Stiles wants to know what Derek does as a job, a trade of information, he really wants to know, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to know what Derek does as a job and why he's being so secretive about it, so he makes a deal to trade some information.</p>
<p>I guess this is sort of part of my other fic-series, since it's not Sterek. But I kinda liked it enough to make it a stand-alone story. Anyways, hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘How about this’

‘How about this’ Stiles says, Derek raises his hand to stop him.

‘I’m not telling you what I do all day’ he interrupts, ‘Stop it.’

‘No, hear me out’ he grins, ‘You tell me what you do all day, and I tell you something in return.’

‘What could I possibly want to know from you?’ he says, crossing his arms and giving him the Derek-trademark glare.

‘My name’ he says, ‘My real name. you tell me what you do, and I tell you my real name.’

‘Seriously?’ he grins, ‘What makes you think I don’t already know. Maybe Malia told me.’

‘Malia doesn’t know it’ he says, ‘Well she does. But she can’t pronounce it or spell it.’

‘Who else knows your first name?’ he asks, ‘Is it really that big of a secret?’

‘The only people that know are dad, Scott and Miss McCall. And of course Malia, but as I said - .’

‘Miss McCall?’ he raises an eyebrow, another typical Derek look.

‘Yes, she knows my real name too’ he says, pulling out his ID card, he holds the card in front of him and adds 'It’s a once in a lifetime offer.’

‘Fine’ he says, ‘But it’s not as big as you’d think.’

‘I still want to know’ he says, Derek sighs, his curiosity getting the better of him.

‘I work in a bookshop’ he says, ‘Well, I own a book shop.’

‘Seriously?’ he asks, Derek nods, ‘Nice. That’s kind of cool. Why are you being so secretive about it? Oh… is it dirty books? Like those vintage playboys or Victorian porn kind of things?’

Derek laughs – he actually laughs – and shrugs, ‘All kind of books’ he says, ‘I don’t buy all of them, I track down books for collectors. Some collectors do collect Victorian Porn’ he says, reaching out his hand as Stiles hands him his ID card.

‘So, you think you can pronounce my name?’ he asks, Derek’s eyes widen when he sees the name.

‘So, technically. Your nickname is a shortened version of your real name?’ he asks, Stiles nods.

‘Why… _why_ haven’t you changed your name yet?’ he asks, looking at the card, trying to produce the sound and forming strange shapes with his mouth.

‘My mom gave that name to me’ he laughs, ‘Named after her favorite something, and my great grandfather. She merged the names.’

‘But why?’ he asks, Stiles shrugs.

‘She might have been – I honestly don’t know. I think my dad lost a bet and she could pick the name or something’ he grins, ‘But I warn you, if you ever tell anyone my real name - .’

‘Stiles’ he looks at him with an honest expression on his face as he hands him the ID-card back, ‘I couldn’t even if I wanted to.’


End file.
